


Virus in the system

by Starlightowl99



Series: Cyber crime/ crime [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Cybercrimes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gangsters, Hacking, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Organized Crime, Psychology, Sexual Abuse, Smut, from everything a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Lee Hongbin is a hacker, just trying to live his life.Only "bad" thing: He is the best and somehow proud of it.Well until the fact that he is the best makes him meet two men he never wanted to meet.The meeting wasn't by choice anyway.Sometimes it's not a good thing to be the best in something.Lee Hongbin learns that the hard way.





	Virus in the system

**Author's Note:**

> I make the notes at the beginning this time JUST TO REMIND YOU that there is slightly non-con in this!  
> I didn´t write it this exact but you will see as soon as you read it.
> 
> So if you aren't emotional stable etc maybe better don't read it.  
> I can just warn you, i don't think it is this bad (there are much heavier fics out there) but i wanna be sure.
> 
> I may to a second part >:) For now its a one shot.
> 
> Well then, happy reading and thank you for sharing Kudos or your thoughts <3

He is good in what he is doing. Pretty good. People calling him the best even if they don´t know him at all. Sometimes he is on the good side, sometimes on the bad but he never committed a truly bad crime so far. Mostly he only moves money, just to live a simple life. Never using too much money, never too less. Never choosing a side. Never staying to long at one place. Never going for friends, only knowing people on the surface. A friendship is a weak point that can easily be used against you. He is kind of proud sitting on the throne of cyber crime since years. But it´s not just that. In such a position it´s not enough to be good at your job and having really good skills. You need to become a ghost. 

Indeed he has made his name in the community, in the only word he still existed. 

Going by the name “Bean”, a nickname once his mother had given to him, he rules the world in cyberspace. The person Bean died when she did and he gave up everything that day. Stopped existing in the real world. But the ghost, the ghost is still alive, living among data and energy. Living in the cyberspace. 

He is a living ghost, trapped in a human body.

After a long time he went back to Seoul. The city where everything started. Some feelings in him pushed him out this night. While wandering through the streets ―avoiding the streets with many people― like a stray cat, he decided to look for his old birthplace. Since he came back he did some research, finding out the house still existing. Now that he stands in front of it, it reminds him more of a ghost from the past, like himself. Hongbin is dressed all in black to fit into the night and her shadows. It shouldn’t be a risk to be alone in the streets at this time, yet he has the feeling he is being watched. It's a warm summer night but he feels cold shivers running down his spine. There are definitive eyes on him. He grabs his hooded jacket tighter around his body, the scarf hiding half of his face. His instincts telling him to run but he knows better. Someone who runs ends up as a prey to easily. 

So he tilts his head down and starts walking towards the next small street, to vanish into the night. But his plans get interrupted in the worst way they could. At the end of the street where once was his home a black van awaits him. Hongbin snorts angrily. How stupid of him to get into such an easy trap. Intuitively he already plans out how to run away without getting catched. He doesn’t need to turn to know that on the other side of the street men will be waiting for him too. The black car means serious trouble. How the hell did they find me anyway? He tries not to panic and takes a deep breath. Well fuck! 

He turns around when he hears the side door of the car open. Having his poker face on he actually can´t believe the person standing in front of him. Hongbin had only one best friend in his childhood. Sanghyuk was the boy’s name, he never called him like that. Only Hyuk. They were like brothers until Hongbin vanished the day his mother died. He only left a small letter for Hyuk. Explaining with a few sentences why he had to do, what he did. He never come back until... a few days ago. But he never told him. After all it was better, not having a bond of friendship. Wasn’t it…? Blinking a few times but that person is no Fata Morgana, no Illusion, no imposer. Yes he changed over the years. Got more mature. Of course, Hyuk should be an adult too. He is the same age after all.

“I´m sorry we have to meet like this again old friend.” It’s the first sentence Hongbin hears and the key to shake him awake from his trance. Old friend? Really? Still not believing what´s going on. “What… what are you doing here Hyuk?” Not hiding his surprise at all. This really got him surprised. The one and only friend he ever had. Why? What is he doing here? What´s going on? How did they find me? Who are they? These and more questions running around inside his head while staring at his old friend. To be honest Hongbin wouldn’t call them friends anymore. But he has not other idea how to call their relationship at the moment. If there still is one. He never thought he would see Hyuk ever again. But now that he sees him. Standing there just looking at him. Why does he look so sad? What happened? It hurts him. He may want to be a ghost so badly, yet he gets reminded he is only human after all. He feels.

Sanghyuk just shakes his head, looking down avoiding his eyes. “Hongbin please, please be silent, stop asking and be cooperative.” Just a small whisper but plea. Clearly there is a hint of fear in the words “please”. To say Hongbin is confused would be an understatement. Hundreds of questions ongoing in his head, flying around like angered wasps. This is clearly not the way he ever wanted to meet Hyuk one day… if it ever would have happened. “Hyuk?” Hongbin asks a silent question and if the bond still works Hyuk will know what he wants to ask but Sanghyuk still avoids looking at him and only nods towards the van. Hongbin isn’t an idiot. He learned how to read people and his old friend clearly is afraid of something no someone that makes more sense. Just what did he get into? 

He sighs and walks towards the open door. Understanding the message. When he stands next to Hyuk he suddenly hears a very small voice. “Hongbin?” Sanghyuks voice is almost a whisper. “Yeah?” he stops in front of the open door whispering back looking at him with the corner of his eyes. Sanghyuk wears a guilty expression, guilty mixed with fear and… sorrow? “I´m sorry. Please try to survive.” Sanghyuk puts his arms around himself. He suddenly looks so small and kind of broken. Still avoiding eye contact. He can´t look at Hongbin. Feeling guilty, delivering his best and only friend to the Lions den. Handing him over to the predators they both run away from being a child. There is no running anymore. Once you are cough you can only hope they weren’t getting tired while hunting you down while begging to get another chance showing them you are worth it. 

“Please forgive me.” Sanghyuk whispers and before Hongbin can say something he gets pulled into the van by two strong strangers hands. “Ah! No need to be violent! I´m coming with you, ah!” He shouts with a mix of anger and fear while being pushed with force into the seats but is silent at once when he hears the klick sound of a gun. He shivers. Knowing exactly how it sounds to cock a gun. The last thing Hongbin sees is his old friend, head hanging down but there are slight shudders and his nails digging into his upper arms while hugging himself. Is he crying? Then the door closes, leaving a desperate Sanghyuk outside. Engine starting and the car moves. 

When he leads his eyes forcefully away from the closed door his sight falls onto a black blindfold one of the men is holding up in front of him. He doesn´t need to say a word because Hongbin just nods. Letting the man cover his eyes and checking if it was done right. It´s not that he has another choice anyway. Cooperation, Hyuk said to him. It was a advice. Maybe a friends favor? During the whole drive he can’t get Hyuk out of his had. He looked so broken standing there. Hongbin closes his eyes under the blindfold. As much as he wants to know. He has troublesome problems on his own right know. Cooperation… If this is the key for him to survive he will cooperate. Slowly Hongbin get´s the feeling whoever wants to meet him, knows exactly who he really is. Why else should someone organizing all this. Anxiety is crawling slowly from his brain to his heart, taking over control. Not good. He calms his mind while going through some IT stuff to keep his mind clean from toxic thoughts. 

He needs a clear brain if he wants a real survival chance. The car stops, also the engine. So they arrived their final destination. All of sudden he can feel hands on him, but they are pretty careful, touching him pretty polite. What humors him in some way ―of course he never loses his poker face. He doesn't want to give them a change to anger them. So no reactions― is the fact that both men seem to help him not hurting himself but at the same time keeping an eye on him. Making sure he doesn´t fall over something but also that he doesn´t try anything else. As if he could do anything against two men, build like gorillas. That doesn´t mean he wasn’t well build, he was indeed, but he was no threat to those two men. Not to mention the gun again. He can hear a another car door again. Ah yes the driver right. He never saw him but probably another gorilla. So it makes three of them.  
“Please cooperate.” he repeats Hyuks plea at him. He won't disappoint his only friend.

They must lead him through a building, that´s what he could make up in his mind. Trying to create a map inside his mind but with closed eyes it's surprisingly difficult. He also notices that they entered a room, by hearing a door open, pushing him forward and shut behind him. Next thing is, he gets pushed against some cold metal frame… it feels like a chair it must be one. They leave his hands free only chaining his ankles to the metal frame. He hears small click sounds and then he feels something tight around his ankles. A fact that confuses Hongbin. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Not that he planned on doing something stupid. Not knowing what else to do, he let his hands hanging limp next to him. Keeping silent. Like he did the whole time. No questions asked and he has a lot. He just let them do their job. Where was he? What shit did he get into? Why only chaining his legs? Who is he gonna meet? How does they found him? Slowly he has trouble keeping his cool. Fear spreading in him like a virus and Hongbin knows it's a matter of time the virus will destroy him.

There are other persons in this room. He still can hear the breath of two different people after the two other men had left. After hiding a lot in dark places his hearing became quite good. Hongbin always thought training his other senses couldn't be a bad idea. He can hear a whisper. To silent to understand, to loud to get ignored. Then a soft and quiet voice hums. Clearly two different voices, two persons both male. The sound almost going unnoticed and i was about to think he just made the sound up in his mind when… when the same voice suddenly starts speaking to him. But the softness is gone. 

It was a cold voice now. Emotionless. Hongbin shivers.

“You can remove the blindfold yourself i guess.” Not a question, a hidden order and Hongbin obeys gladly. Finally he can get rid of that scratching fabric they used. He had his head tilt down since they left him in the chair. Concentrating on his breath. Not letting the rhythm breaking out of it’s normal flow. When he removes the blindfold he blinks a few times, getting used to the dim light in the room. He really is curious about seeing his hunters but when he raises his head noticing the men in front of him he changes his mind in seconds. Hongbin let the blindfold slowly fell down next to him while pressing himself with more force then needed against the back of the chair. Don't lose it Lee Hongbin, DON'T LOSE IT! Fuck yes he is scared a lot right now.

Before he went back to Seoul he hacked into some police intern folders and files. Like he always does before traveling into a country. Not only to check if they had informations about him ―if he founds something he doesn't simply delete it. No he manipulates the most parts and only deletes what's necessary― also to check out the people he knew he has to avoid under any circumstances and do nothing to anger them.

He hacked into the database of the police main building to be exact. He always does, to search for informations about them. The ones even the police tries not to interfere with for their own lives sake. The ones who secretly rule big parts of the city, the black market, politics yes probably even courts. The really bad guys.  
He checked them out one by one, trying to remember their names, faces, habits, etc just to AVOID them like a prey would stay away from it’s hunters theretory.

Yet for god’s sake he somehow had made it into the Lion's den. Very well i'm fucked! Hongbin tries to keep himself together but his breath starts to speed up, getting heavier at the same time. It´s hard to keep yourself together under the glare of the Lion. Alone the fierce eyes are taking him apart. If he gets out here alive he promises to value his pitiful life on a whole new level. 

At the other side on the small iron table between them sitting exactly one of the persons Hongbin hoped he would never ever meet in his whole fucked up life. The Lion, Leo or going to with the real name Jung Taekwoon. How does Sanghyuk know these people? What happened while i was gone? Did they do something to him? Is he working for them? Did they threat him? Many thoughts started to spin around in his head, making his mind a mess. The virus called fear, triggered by those eyes starting his work. Hongbins tries hard to shut them down for a second, analysing the situation he is in. Easier said than done. While all kind of thoughts are screaming at him he tries to keep his cool and scanning the room. A confused mind is exactly what he doesn’t need right know. At least he now knows why Sanghyuk was apologizing. He had to send his only friend into the fangs of a hungry Lion.

First: Chained up against a metal chair.  
Second: He doesn´t know anything about the place.  
Third: Somehow he seems to have something done that brought Mr. Jung on his track.  
But what? What business does he have with him and more important, will he get out here alive.

The man people call the Lion wears a black suit like he is about to go for a business meeting. Hongbin mentally snorts about that. He probably has, with him. Glaring at him for a very long time. Resting his head on his two intertwined hands under his chin. Maybe scanning and analysing Hongbins reaction too. Maybe just trying to make him feel unsure, putting more pressure on him or already thinking of some torturing methods trying out. Hongbin reminds himself not to fell into that trap of mind games. Doesn't really work. The first damage done by the virus. There is another person, Hongbin is sure he know the face but it’s harder to remember then he thought it is. That person also had an own folder in the police database. The files were connected to the Lions one. But he can't really remember, so he has to trigger his brain in another way by observing the person. The man, who was definitely older than him, stands behind the Lion like a watchdog, in his intimate space to be exact. His arms hanging loose around the Lion’s neck, resting on the broad chest, his head placed in the spot between the Lions neck and shoulder. 

While the Lion glares at him like a wild beast, the man behind him reminds Hongbin of a Snake. Body exactly the opposite of the Lion. Not thin, more wirily build. Yet there are definitive muscles defining the body well he notices while scanning the arms and the rest he can see. The man wears a tight shirt, following his body like a second skin. It's a bit unbuttoned and there is tanned skin. Truly the opposite to the Lion who is pale like white porcelain. Tanned skin… Tanned… That’s when it finally hits him. Cha Hakyeon also goes by one simple letter, N. Nobody knows exactly why this letter but nobody doesn´t ask him either. Others secretly calling him the Snake. How could he forget such a dangerous person. Poisonous like one, moving like one. Unspoken rumors say those two are lovers. The rumors are probably right, but there is a reason they are unspoken. Hongbin wouldn’t dare to change that. He gulps. 

The Snake looks pretty possesiv while clutching against the Lion. His glare almost killing him and the tongue licking over his lips doesn´t make the situation looking better for him. Hongbin tries his best but bit for bit he could feel himself break under the glares of those two dangerous men. The smirk showing up in the Lions face makes it even worse. Sending him none stop shivers down his spine. He really is in danger. Unsure if he should talk first ne part his lips a bit but after both men were silent for so long he guess they are waiting for him to start. So he goes with the question that nags at him the most. Be polite Hongbin, be polite as possible. Don´t sass, don´t use sarcasm! Try to breath normally. Breathe. He calms himself down because he was scared as shit and when his breath went normal again he dares to speak. 

“Wha-at business does the li-Lion have with me-e?” he finally asks. Sounding not confident at all, stuttering and more as a whisper than a clear sentence. He doesn't trust his voice to be steady. He knew they would hear the fear. As of it's not clear enough idiot! Hongbin mentally snarls at himself again and send a prayer to unknown gods. He doesn't believe in gods but maybe if they exist they hopefully help him surviving. Did he addressed him the right way? The smirk on the Lions face went even more dirty than it already was. Not sure if this is a good sign Hongbin can't suppress that a really really bad feeling crawling up his body. The men know that he is actually pretty frightened. Of course they know. What id i assume… At least he could be sarcastic at himself in his thoughts. Hongbin hoped so bad he could control his fear and his body. But truth is, he can't stop the anxiety claiming him more and more… and MORE.

For this kind of virus he has no defense ready.

“Lee Hongbin” a emotionless quiet voice starts. Hongbins heart skips a beat hearing he Lion addressing him with his real name. Yeah shit, he just got confirmed that he is in really deep trouble. “Alias: Bean.” Taekwoon squints his eyes a bit. Looking even more predatory in Hongbins eyes. “They call you the best at the moment.” Hongbin gulps and before his brain can scream Don't be stupid he already hears the words leaving his lips “Best at what?” Fuck now he did it! Fuck!  
Now even the Snake starts smirking that dirty way at him while the Lion glares get even more deadly. Not a good sign. “I'm sorry!” he immediately shouts immediately after, eyes wide, voice slightly shrill and quiet out of control,. Hoping for a second chance and not ending with a bullet in his head right now. 

You don't sass the Lion.

The Snake moves slightly, whispering something in the Lion’s ear not letting his glare towards Hongbin break. It only gets more intense. Wait did his pupil just shift a bit? Hongbin doesn't understand what he says but he somehow knows it’s about him. Shivers running down his spine again. Having trouble to hold his breath steady. There is no response from the Lion towards the Snake, instead he addresses Hongbin directly. “Careful Lee Hongbin, i don't like being played.” Last word almost a snarl. Taekwoon tilts his head a bit to the side, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, giving Hakyeon more access to his neck. Which the latter notices happily taking advantage of it by placing soft kisses there. The clear sign of telling everyone watching them MINE’. Taekwoon only hums in satisfaction, letting his lover do what he want and feeling himself calming down.

Hongbin starts to shiver visibly under the intense glares of the two older men. Wanting nothing more than to leave so badly. He shouldn't be here. Chilling in his bed, with some hot drink like tea or coffee. That's what he should do. Just watching a stupid movie on his laptop. “I'm sorry, please.” He whispers submissively. Noticing himself that he almost whines which make him hold his voice low again. He surely loses it otherwise. Trying not to let the last mentally defensive wall getting destroyed. But fear is a cruel virus. It brings down everything and the wall crumbles already. Also the Lions eyes won't let him go. They pin him down, making him unable to move while the eyes of the snake seem to undress him bit by bit.

Taekwoon points at the laptop laying in front of him at the table. Things klick finally in place as soon as Hongbins eyes follow Taekwoons movement. He only notices the laptop now and suddenly EVERYTHING makes sense. Oh my god i'm so fucked. I’M SO FUCKED!… So this is why they didn't chained up my hands. Once he makes this step, there will be no way out. There probably never was a way out. Did he really thought about ditching an offer from those two men? Does he give so less about his life? He inhales a sharp breath. He doesn't dare to speak it out, he doesn't has to. Taekwoon does it for him. “I want you to get me something. With your skill this should be easy for you shouldn't it? Again a smirk that could be owned by the devil. “I always wanted to see how you are working your magic.” 

Taekwoons voice is really alluring. Quiet ―it can be wonderful soft and probably even be warm if he remember the first time he heared him humming― not scaring at once instead a bit alluring but can be cold enough to let his blood freeze in seconds. A voice you don't ignore, you can't ignore simple because it enters your mind like a virus, scrawling under your skin. As if he hadn't enough problems with fear. Infecting him. Branding him. Shutting him down. Crushing him in seconds. The man known as N ―Hongbin refuses to call them by their real names even in his own thoughts. First it makes those two more human and they are monsters, second it sounds way to private, third he doesn't want to risk his tongue slipping wrong words again― starts to kiss more intense and slowly along the beautiful pale neck, just exposing his own beautiful spots by showing his. Taekwoon doesn't mind the possessive behaviour of his lover. He actually is the same the other way around.  
Can they both please stop being so seductive in front of me? Hongbin screams at himself, mentally of course. His breath doesn't slow down watching them interact and his body temperature… Also that evil smirk on both men now. It drives him lowkey crazy. Then he watches in Horror how the Lion opens the laptop, turning it and pushes it towards him. There is only one folder on the whole blue display. 

Now Hongbin gets suspicious. Suspicious enough he starts rethinking the whole situation in a logical way… it's a test. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm pretty sure it's a test. Why me? What did i do to deserve this. I never messed with his business. Staring at the display for a few seconds then his eyes switching back towards the Lion again. “I'll give you 10 minutes to do your job.” Again a statement. A statement that makes him questioning about… Hongbin tries to keep himself together. He has a very very important question indeed but that question vanishes into air when he watches in horror, a gun appearing in his view. A quick movement from beautiful pale hands with pretty long fingers, then the sound of a gun getting unlocked, placed on the table. His heartbeat is out of control for a few seconds before he can shut it down again. Lips and throat try. “Clock is ticking Hongbin.” The Lion smirks and Hongbin starts his job as of his life is on the line.

Not a fun fact, it is!

So he never notices the small gesture Taekwoon mades towards Hakyeon he doesn't notice the dirty evil grin on latter, spreading wide over the face. He doesn't notice the intense but short kiss they share. Hakyeon leaving Taekwoons side with graceful and sinful movements. Oh yes Taekwoon has to admit he gets jealous already watching his lover move that way. Hakyeon crawls under the table, towards Hongbin who has the real world blocked out of his mind the second he let himself fall into the cyberspace. A predator on his way hunting his prey down. A deadly and perfect killer, always getting what he wants. Meanwhile Hongbin is in his own world already where only 0 and 1 exist. Flinching out of surprise and almost hitting the wrong key when he out of nowhere feels suddenly two hands on his thighs, straddling his legs. 

At this point he knew what this all is about and that he was doomed.

Never ever in his whole life he went through a situation like this. He wasn't a virgin anymore and indeed he had used both genders for sex. But this was another level. They are playing with him, he suddenly realises the cruel reality and his thoughts about maybe getting out here alive crushing brutally on the ground. Feeling hands working along his tights. Massaging their way upwards to the bulge getting slowly but steady harder. He has to concentrate hard not to moan already, knowing about the knowledge what will await him and hell the torture just started. Breath out of rhythm he gasps for air. Damn he is getting hard before he can do anything about it. Skillful hands down on him aren't making the situation better. Don't look down, don't move. CONCENTRATE! He prays a desperate mantra in his head. 

The clock is ticking. 

Breath going faster, dick going harder. He doesn't dare to look down a second. If he does he know he is lost. Instead he only let his eyes glide towards the other side of the table for a few seconds. Noticing the Snake is gone, so it's clear who works so successfully down on him. Well it was clear somehow. The lion doesn´t look like he is that type of a man. Hongbin hears in horror his zipper moving, can feel hands gliding along his length and balls. Making him whimper. Fingers moving on autopilot over the keyboard. His jeans get dragged downwards as far as possible and the black boxer really aren't a hindrance at all. But somehow he still manages to keep his eyes on the display in front of him. Lost in informations and data while suffering hell.

A small moan escapes him when he can feel the Snakes mouth on the bulge of his boxer again. Mouthing along. He is so hard already. The muscles in his thighs starting to clench. Letting them slightly vibrate. Chains rattling when his feeds are moving a bit. His eyes switching to the gun on the table and in seconds he can think clear again just to get his little victory crushed hard when a wet tongue ran over his dick and he moans way louder that he wanted to. FUCK! When did he…? are the only words he can think about while trying desperately not to give in. His hands started shaking. He pants and as desperate as he is he can´t get rid of the sheer lust which takes over his brain and body. Getting more and more lost in the pleasure that starts to overwhelm him. “Struggles Hongbin.” Not a question again, no a statement. The lion looks at him. Amused. Hongbin hates those two for playing with him like that. It's his life on the line and they seem to do everything to end it. He won't give in that easily. He won't just break under them not showing them he is worth it. 

The simple truth is that he lost against his fear the second he eyed the gun on the table. Seems that he couldn´t find a way to delete the virus called fear.

He almost lost it completely when he can feel the soft lips around his length. There is no way he could hold back that moan that just escaped him. Loud. Shameless. Needy. Fuck he is so close to get this finished. So close to end this. The snake just plays with him, Hongbin can tell. The movements are slow. Not going for the whole length mostly using his tongue, not really sucking. But it´s more than enough to drive him crazy and sometimes pretty close to a climax. It was for a while that someone gave him a good blow job. He could bet, that this is part of the horrible game too. Then there it is, the end. Hongbin hits the last key and the file is hacked and the information save. Sweating because his body feels way to hot he leans back, ready for letting himself finally get lost in pleasure he couldn't enjoy the last minutes. But instead of release and a feeling of peace, proudness and joy like he always feels when he hacked though something more difficult, a wave of fear washed over him again when his back isn't only hitting the chairback, no also a human chest. 

Taekwoon loves to watch because it's just beautiful how Hakyeon does his job. Admiring his lovers work, seeing others breaking under him, becoming a pleading mess. At the same time he has a hard time to control his own possessive feelings and envy.  
He only let Hongbin out of his eyes, watching every expression, every twitching muscle in his face, to look at the time. After five minutes he can see him break. That boy is really interesting. With five minutes he was already better than anyone before. Yes there is something about Hongbin that intrigues him. Wide brown eyes, full pastell pink lips, nice body for a computer worm and indeed it impressed him when he had the nerves to sass him back then.

He doesn't want to let him go. Under no circumstances. He wants him, want him to be his.

Hongbin was so concentrated the last few clicks that again he doesn't noticed another person moving. He wanted to pass this as fast as possible. No idea about how much time is still left and if he still has enough time. He doesn't want to think about it. Having already more than enough trouble not losing himself to his sexual instincts. But now that he is finished and leaning back he notices that other seat at the table was empty, which means that the person behind him must be… When did he move? Where is the gun?! His mind screams at him while he starts to tremble visibly. Did i made it? Please, please let me made it in time. Please i don't want to die. Please god. 

He only realises now that he is about to cry. An emotional wreck. There are arms slowly ghosting over his shoulders, along Hongbins chest. Coming from both sides behind him they caging him, pressing him with slight force against the back of the chair. As if there was really force needed in his state. The cold of the metal back crawling under his skin, letting him shiver as the feeling of cold mixes with a hot wet tongue on his dick. His lips are parted, he still is panting fast. Chest moving up and down fast. His dark brown hair sticking on his forehead. Ah Taekwoon could say he looks like a beautiful mess. 

Hongbin can feel the steel of the gun on his chest and it explains where the gun went. Back into the Lion's hand. He doesn't look at it, doesn't look at the beautiful hands spreading over his chest as good as possible with a gun in one hand. Fear shaking violently through him to make the chains rattling again. Teasing, that's what both are doing. Playing with the young boy because they love it. Sadists. There are tears building up in the youngers eyes. His fingers clawing forcefully around the metal chair frame. Head tilt to the side, showing his neck ―a gesture burned down into every animals genes even humans, through years of evolution to show submission― eyes closed. Sweat created from fear and lust making his skin glistening. Oh yes, Taekwoon thinks, he looks even more beautiful like this. Wrecked and full of fear. 

Feeling the Lions breath on his ear and the Snakes warm wet tongue on his length, he is torn between pleasure and pure fear. “He is good isn't he.” A whisper letting warm breath dance along his neck and ear. The lion never asked him a real question so far. Not even an implied one. Only statements. Statements he expects being agreed to. So Hongbin obeyes. This time he wouldn't even lie a single bit because yes god damn it N was the real deal down there. “Y- Yes.” He manages to form the word without whimpering again. As if to reward him for his right answer N sucks slightly on the tip, making Hongbin moan in a sinful way. Since Hongbin finished his task he only gets played by both of them again. It drives him slowly mad not getting the pleasuring award his body carves for. He doesn't know if they let him alive but if he has to die he would prefer not to die with a boner.

Not knowing what they want from him at all he feels so lost in their hands. The weapon frightens him like hell. In the end he is just a softie, a little hacker boy. He never was the tough boy he imagined himself to be. Real weapons always frightened him. Life seems to like playing a terrible prank at him, leaving him in a lions den in the hand of two deadly and hungry monsters. He thinks he loses it once and for all when he can feel the steel of the gun under his chin. Gasping loud and sharp his eyes widen and with that he is forced to open them again. When he is about to think if he should dare to beg the Lion speaks again. A seductive whisper along his neck. “Should i let him continue? Should i let him reward you?” Followed by wet lips kissing along Hongbins neck. It's probably a trap again. It's a trap, what should i answer? What? “I-” the gun cold on his skin letting him barely breath “I don't- don't know if i- i'm worth it.” Hongbin stammers between heavy breaths and his blood freezes again when he can her the Lion chuckle quietly into his ear. “Oh you are such a sly fox.” 

Damn! He hoped he could get out some informations if he made it. Yet it seems the Lion see right through him. “I think i may start liking you.” A promising whisper in Hongbins ears but nothing worth. “Love stop playing.” The lion suddenly addressing his lover between Hongbins legs. Was that just really the Lions voice? So soft and warm? Was that really the voice of such a deadly man? Hongbin isn’t sure if he just imagined things yet his thoughts get cut of rough by a wave of pleasure running through him as Hakyeon sucked a bit harder again. Followed by a needy moan. “Oh you should watch little fox. He looks beautiful like this.” With that said Hongbin can feel the pressure of the gun changing. Forcing him to move his head. Yet again Hongbin shows he is obedient. Following the order knowing pretty well this will be a huge mistake. Its humiliating. The whole situation is so humiliating for him. But there was never a choice for him to choose and he is far too gone to really think about it any further.

The man between his thighs should be forbidden as beautiful as he is. Tanned skin, glistening golden in the dim light. Dark brown hair, full lips that fit perfect around his dick. Swallowing it more bit by bit. Sucking, swirling tongue and sometimes a sinful sound that could be identified as a moan, vibrating around his length. Taekwoon blocking Hongbins hip movements with his free hand. Hongbin has no idea when the Lion let his hand wander down there but he won’t complain at all. This alone would have been enough to send him over the edge but Hongbin somehow knows that both men expect more from him. He will show them he is worth it, even if it means to submit to them with all he has. So he holds back his pleasures as good as he can. Not doing the same with his sounds. Moaning and whimpering shamelessly not holding back at all and god yes he can be pretty vocal. The chains around his feed rattling violently though his body shaking hard.

“Ah you should see yourself. So slutty and needy.” Damn dirty talk is the last thing he want to hear now. “Yet so obedient, trying hard not to come until we let you~” Fuck this damn seductive voice. Fuck those two men. Fuck the whole situation. A scream leaving Hongbin as Taekwoon suddenly starts sucking on a specific spot at his neck. Wondering how the Lion found his little weak spot there. Probably experience Hongbin guesses. Working his way all up and down the beautiful neck of the hacker boy Taekwoon inhales the sounds coming from the youngers lips. This and the view Hakyeon gives him down there making him painfully hard. Hard enough to make him changes his plans for the evening. He will fuck the younger after this. Hard. Using him. He will make him beg for a lot of things. The thoughts making him smirk again while kissing and sucking the sweaty skin beneath his lips. 

Hongbin is on the edge. He can’t endure this anymore. He needs a release. It hurts so much. So he risks it and starts to beg. “Pl- Plea-se” He is able to actually form words. “Ple- Please” it’s more a whimper than a word. “Please what little fox…” The Lions question is everything but innocent and it drives him crazy that even now they both play so easy with him and he can do nothing against it. Nothing expect obeying. Gosh he can’t watch this any longer. He is so done. “Cum” he whispers, voice hoarse from all his moaning and screaming. He is about to close his eyes when the steel of a gun presses a bit harder into his skin. Reminding him of his position and the orders to take. “I- I’m sorry pl- please.” Hongbin gasps out desperate. Eyes open and watching Hakyeon again. Followed by another moan when Hakyeon again sucks harder on him. 

They do this now for an endless time ―at least endless for Hongbin who is torn between finally finding a release and not to come because he fears what comes after― both driving him to a high just to let him down before he can find his release. His dick hurts so much but the Snake is incredible persevering and the Lion doesn’t seem to care much about him becoming sensitive as hell. “Please” a whimper “Ple- Please allow” a moan, he is so on the edge and he may lose it soon which would be so bad for him, he knows “Please allow me to cum.” He finally gets out, in an pleading voice, feeling his teeth curling. If he doesn’t get a “Yes” now he is doomed. He wants to cry actually.

Taekwoon knows very well how desperate the younger is. Studying the body language Hongbin is so done it’s actually a bit impressive he didn´t lost it earlier. So he shows mercy for once by giving in, removing the gun from the youngers chin. “End it Love.” He addresses his lover, who knows exactly what to do. Not half a minute later Hongbin screams out a sound between pain and pleasure, letting finally a few tears rolling down his cheeks and can do nothing against Hakyeon sucking him dry. Totally ignoring his overstimulation and pleas to stop. Hongbin is limp on his chair. Having trouble to sit upright. Sweating all over his body, which is a bit stiff and hurting from the position he had to endure this sweet (?) torture. He is still out of this world that he doesn´t get it when Hakyeon is releasing the chains around his ankles before he makes himself a comfortable seat in the hackers lab. Grabbing Taekwoon by his black tie and bringing him into a hot kiss, sharing some of Hongbins seed with him. Hongbin wishes he could pay more attention to the hot make out session from those two beautiful and hot men but he needs a rest. He can´t even appreciate the first time hearing the Lion letting out a soft but very hot moan during the kiss. Sandwiched between both of them again reality hit him when he can think clear again and hearing them whisper. Discussing his case. He was so close to even space out with all the emotions mixed in him. 

So he almost yelps while jerking as he can feel the Snakes fingers grabbing his chin, forcing Hongbin to look at him. There again, that fucking smirk he hates so much on their faces. The sneaky eyes. The man is just as dangerous as the Lion. “A second over.” Hongbin hears him say and he wants to cry so hard about a fucking second that will end his life right here and now. “A second” Hakyeon licks his lips and again Hongbin is reminded why he is secretly called Snake by others. Hongbin probably is about to panic. “I guess you probably really are worth it, my Dear.” His brain needs a bit to progress this information. Does this mean the let me alive? But why? I didn´t made it? He is almost about to ask then he decides not to push his luck and he ends up biting his under lip. Still afraid but his body is to worn out so he can´t even simple tremble anymore. His arms hanging limp next to him. He grabbed so violently into the metal frame of the chair during his torture that there is a clear, almost bloody imprint in his palms to see. It slowly starts to hurt. Seems the metal frame was sharper than he thought. 

Suddenly the voice from the Lion reaches him, making him slightly jerking again while whispering into his ear “We let you pass. So be a good boy, little fox.” Damn them and their nicknames just making him feeling things. But of course he let them hear what they want to hear. “I- I will, i promise.” He pants and then there aren’t Hakyeons finger on him anymore but the Lion ones around his neck. He gasps sharp again while being forced to look up, into cold and fierce eyes letting his hot blood getting cold again in seconds. “Oh i know you will Lee Hongbin! You work for me from now on.” The lion snarls for real this time and Hongbin thinks it sounds as dangerous as a gunshot. Perilous glimmer in the Lions eyes and he suddenly remembers the gun in that person hands. Making his adam apple moving visible while gulping. Indeed he will and he suddenly knows that a quick death by those two is a blessing not a curse. They can things worse than death, that’s what those eyes tell him. “You will swear your life to me from now on. Serving only me. Don´t even think about betraying me, hurting me or my family!” If ice could have a sound it would be the sound of the Lions voice now. the voice is probably even colder than ice. 

“I- I- I swear!” he stutters afraid while wide eyes filled with fear meeting soulless ones. He is sure he can feel the grip around his neck getting tighter. He gets trouble to breath. “I swear!” Hongbin almost shouts breathless in his hoarse voice tears building up again just by looking into those almost black holes in the Lions face. Alone those eyes making him a trembling mess again. He get´s a satisfied yet cold hum as an answer. Meanwhile Hakyeon took the keys for the handcuffs they used to chain Hongbin out of his jeans pocket, letting them slide into Taekwoons jacket pocket. The movement causing Hongbin to whine because Hakyeons jeans roughly scrubs over his dick, still hanging free. As if he would have bothered himself with putting Hongbins dick back, knowing exactly that it´s not over for the younger. He bends towards Hongbins ear whispering. “Be a good boy for my Leo and behave.” Sounding more like a threat in Hongbins ears than anything else. What? WHAT? But there is no time thinking about those words. “I’m leaving now love.” Are they always so alluring towards each other? He wonders while trying not to hiss when Hakyeon moves from his lap. But Hongbin starts to think that the Snake is probably seductive with everything he does. Speaking, moving, staring etc. The name doesn’t coming from nowhere. When Hakyeon is next to his lover he let his fingers teasingly walk along his arm. Feeling the muscles and telling him silently about the keys. When his lover nods, he let go and leaves the room. Shutting the door loud enough to send another shiver down Hongbins spine.

Now he is alone with one of the men he fears the most. Still forced to look at him because Taekwoon didn´t let him out of his grip so far he only let loose a bit, he witnessed the nod he gave Hakyeon. At this point he got a very bad feeling again. Now it only gets feed more and more and anxiety, which never left him completely, kicks in again. “Did you really thought i’m done with you yet?” There is that evil smirk again Hongbin fears so much. “You are so cute.” The sarcasm in this sentence is so clear Hongbin can almost see it dropping. Then he finally let go of the youngers throat, walking around him to face him front to front. When he stands in front of him, he bends down his head next to Hongbins. “Now shouldn’t we make use of the Handcuffs in another way?” Hongbin can nothing, only moaning quietly at the thoughts coming up with the threat. His body is still weak and he isn´t sure if he is able to go for a second and even rougher round. Aware that his well-being was never number one on the Lions list. The Lion chuckles. An evil sound. “Show me that you meant it, be a good boy, little fox.” Pretty sure he just got sold to the devil and having his soul lost he hears himself answer, almost crying, a weak “I’ll be good.”


End file.
